


Two drabbles

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Two drabbles (timestamps) for Differences Aside





	Two drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Differences Aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663074) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



**Trick Or Treat**  
(Approx 6 months post Differences Aside for catvampcrazines. 100 words.)

“You sure, honey? I still have that Batman costume somewhere…”

“Mom!” Liam hissed, cheeks blushing. “I don’t wanna dress up. Besides, someone has to hand out the candy.”

“Alright.” She kissed his cheek. “We’ll be back before midnight so you boys behave.”

He nodded impatiently then eagerly shoved his parents out the door. He had two of his favourite things, Spike and candy, and combining them in a make-out session on the couch was tonight’s plan.

“So…” said a voice and he turned around to find Spike grinning at him. “Batman, eh?”

He was going to kill his mother.

 

\----------

 

 **Eye Of The Beholder**  
(Two years post Differences Aside for thatotherperv. 100 words)

 

Spike woke up to the sound of a soft pencil shifting purposefully over paper and the smell of burnt toast sliding through the air as the teapot whistled in vain. One of those mornings, he thought lazily and drifted back to sleep. Breakfast could wait, Liam would snap out of his trans soon enough.

The walls on their tiny apartment were covered in drawings like this. Spike sleeping. Spike reading. Spike playing the guitar. He’d feel embarrassed but the Spike in Liam’s drawings was very different from the one he faced in the mirror.

Thankfully Liam loved both of them.


End file.
